


It All Started With That Night

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders' Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It starts with Remus waking Sirius up from a dream and ends with a lifelong relationship.





	It All Started With That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Warning

Remus woke up to hear the sounds of Sirius tossing and turning in his bed. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of bed and went to check on his friend.

"Sirius, you ok?" Remus pulled back the curtains on Sirius' bed. Drenched in sweat, he was thrashing about his bed, clearly having a nightmare. Remus reached out to shake his friend awake. "Sirius, come on, wake up."

There was a look of fear in his eyes as Sirius suddenly bolted up, emerging from whatever was haunting his sleep.

"Remus?" It came out gruff and hoarse. "Sorry I woke you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was up already to use the loo," he lied. "You ok?"

Sirius could only shake his head in response. Remus sighed again as he crawled into the bed, forcing its other occupant to move over.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you won't be able to sleep, which I suspect will be the case, then I'll stay up with you. And this way, we can talk without disturbing the other guys." Remus flashed a half smile to Sirius. 

They sat there talking about classes and Quidditch and what books they had read.

"You've read Shakespeare?" Remus definitely sounded surprised.

"Yeah, but I hated Romeo and Juliet." Remus just chuckled at Sirius' declaration. They continued on like this for a few more hours. Neither of them knew how they ended up laying the way they were. Sirius was laying on Remus' chest. Remus ran his hand through Sirius' long black hair while Sirius allowed one of his hands to explore Remus, running up and down his torso. Going a little further down than he meant to, Sirius felt something he hadn't expected to and gasped. 

Flushing, Remus mumbled apologies. But, unexpectedly, Remus now felt something growing into his leg, and his eyes widened, though he didn't say anything. Feeling bold, Sirius moved his hand, so it was back over the bulge in Remus' boxers, palming him through the thin material.

"Sirius," Remus whispered coarsely, half-heartedly warning the other boy to stop. His weak protest was cut by Sirius' mouth on his own. Any willpower remains left as he returned the soft, but passionate kisses. Remus let out an involuntary gasp as Sirius slipped his hand into his pants, stroking what lay beneath. 

The kissing grew more passionate, more desperate with want, as Remus arched his back, pushing himself more into Sirius' hand. Chuckling, Sirius moved his hand further back, using the opportunity to stroke the sensitive spot inside Remus as he prepared him. Sirius cast a silencing charm around the bed, figuring if Remus couldn't control his sounds now, it would probably only get louder as they proceeded.

Remus was in ecstasy. Whatever Sirius was doing to him, it felt amazing, and any shred of control he had left disappeared along with his ability to think. He gasped as he felt something larger than fingers enter. Sirius, who had propped Remus' legs on his shoulders, stilled for a moment, allowing Remus a moment. Sirius began moving slowly but picked up the pace quickly. After a few moments of quick thrusting, Sirius slowed back down. He continued this pattern for a while. Remus became overwhelmed with need. He needed Sirius to speed up, He needed to finish. 

"Sirius, please," Remus begged, his voice communicating his need better than his words. Abandoning all control, Sirius picked his pace back up, continuing until first Remus, finished, and then Sirius. After a few strategic cleaning spells, Sirius collapsed beside Remus.

"Wow, so that is what that feels like," Remus said, stunned.

"Yeah, Moony, that's what sex feels like," Sirius chuckled in response.

Both crawled under the covers once again, and curling up together, they finally drifted off back to sleep. The two never slept apart after that. It didn't take long for Sirius' nightmares to slow to a stop, and Remus found himself sleeping more soundly.


End file.
